Not One For Love Songs
by Something About Chuck
Summary: A different perspective on Draco Malfoy, because I don't see him as the sarky git he is portrayed as. Currently a one shot but I think I could make it into a story if there is interest. HP will be a main character if it continues which is why he is listed


The room, much like the rest of the apartment, was sparsely decorated. The walls were painted white and the only decoration marring their perfection were five photos contained in dark wooden frames. One photo was of an exceptionally beautiful women with long honey blonde hair, and vivid brown eyes. Another was of a couple sitting on a beach, the brunette female resting her head on her blonde companions shoulder, his arm settled around her waist, pulling her close. The third photo was of the same couple, this time taken by a wizard's camera. The picture showed the blonde boy kissing the brunette's hand and sweeping her into his arms, and they swayed to music which could not be heard. The fourth photo was an image of the same woman from the first, this time her waist length hair was swept up into an elegant bun, and she was on the arm of an attractive gentlemen who could be estimated as being in his early forties. The final picture decorating the simple bedroom was a much younger version of the couple from the beach. They looked to be around four or five and thanks to the magic of wizard photographs you could see the amusement on the young girl's face as she dumped a bucket of sand of her friend.

Opposite the wall holding the pictures were two trunks, one slightly more worn than the other. One was made from black material and had several silver buckles ensuring the trunk remained closed. The black material was scuffed in places but all in all looked almost brand new. The brown trunk on top of it however was obviously new and the bronze coloured buckles which shone when they caught the light confirmed this.

In between the two walls was a king sized four poster bed made from dark mahogany wood, and covered white sheets with gold embroidery. The brunette girl from the pictures sat with her back against the headboard, knees tucked to her chest and hair braided over one shoulder. Her steely blue eyes remained focused on the sleeping boy, who could not really be considered a boy, next to her. Slowly her left hand trailed through his hair, which for once did not contain any products. Glimpses of red peeked through the platinum as her red painted fingers continued their relaxing massage. With a heavy sigh, the girl slowly moved out of bed, careful not to wake her other half. She pulled his discarded white shirt from the night before over her slim shoulders and buttoned it. It hung off her much smaller frame and truthfully she could have fixed it with a wave of her wand but in truth she liked the way it drowned her. A poor substitute for his arms around her.

Upon entering the kitchen the first thing she set about doing was brewing a fresh pot of coffee. She was all too aware at how grumpy the blonde could be first thing in the morning and a fresh mug of black coffee with two sugars was the quickest way to his heart. She heard the creak of the bed as he rolled over in his sleep. He would be joining her in less than twenty minutes, her cold absence no doubt waking him from his deep slumber. She set about heating the frying pan, deciding that bacon, eggs and toast would be a welcome treat. The bacon hissed as it sizzled in the pan. He joined her as she cracked the second egg.

His arms encircled her waist and she could feel the heat of his bare chest as he hugged her to it. His mouth dipped lazily toward her neck placing soft open mouthed kisses along the slender column. His continued to kiss along her jaw line as she sighed breathlessly, her head lolling against his shoulder.

The popping sound the toaster reminded her of the cooking breakfast and alerted her to the fact the toast was ready.

"Stop it!" her melodic voice complained half heartedly.

He ignored her, his kisses continuing, chaste though they were.

"Draco, I mean it!" she cried, Let me finish breakfast, silly boy!"

His mouth stopped it's attack, though his arms remain around her. Dragging it lazily towards her hair he murmured "I can't help it. You look utterly delicious all the time, but when you wear my shirt, mmmm, you're fucking edible!"

A smile crossed her face and he released her to continue their breakfast.

An owl arrived at the window, and Draco saw that it was paid retrieving the letters and newspaper it carried. He sat down at the table and sorted through the mail, one letter was addressed to himself and the other the girl slaving away at his breakfast. Both letters were closed with the Hogwarts seal, making it easy to determine the sender. He left the letters unopened, knowing she would want to open them together. Instead he drank the coffee she handed him, flipping open the paper as she plated up their breakfast.

She sat down on the chair beside him, serving the breakfast she whipped up with pride. Draco's eyes remained focused on the newspaper in his hands.

"Anything interesting love?" she asked.

His eyes still wouldn't meet hers.

"Draco..."

"It's nothing Lucie, nothing for you to worry about anyway." he said softly.

"Draco, let me see!"

Without giving him time to answer she quickly grabbed the newspaper from his hands, scanning it for the story he was trying to keep secret. It was not hard to find. The headline, shown in bold black print read, 'He Who Must Not Be Named sees to the death of 350 muggles' Reading on into the story Lucie discovered that You-Know-Who had apparently boarded the muggle cruise ship accompanied by six death eaters murdering everyone on board before sinking the ship, leaving only the dark mark in the sky.

She looked up at her dining partner whose Father was commonly know as You-Know-who's right hand man. Her steel eyes met her sapphire orbs which glistened with tears.

"Tell me honestly Draco Malfoy, do you or do you not support this mad man?" her voice was strong and powerful reminding Draco of what drew him to her.

"I do what I must to survive," he answered.

"Do you condone the acts of a mad man? Are you truly so cruel? That is not the person I fell in love with." she said.

He furiously stood from the table, dragging her to her feet alongside him. "The person you fell in love with would have been killed years ago had he not expressed a desire to follow in his father's footsteps. The person you fell in love with would not be here if he did not pretend to condone the acts of cruelty and madness committed by his Father and the Dark Lord. The person you fell in love with will do whatever it takes to ensure your safety and if that means I have to kill someone for you, or I have to pretend I delight in the torture of muggleborns, Merlin help me, I will do it!"

His grip on her wrist was painful but she ignored him as she crushed him to her chest, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She had always known his disdain towards muggles, and muggleborns had to be an act. Her Draco was nothing like the cruel men who followed a mad man. Her Draco was brave and strong and would bow to no-one's will except his own. Yet he had done so for her, to keep her alive. Both knew that if Draco defied the Father or the Dark Lord, she would be the next victim. Lucius Malfoy was the lowest of the low and he would take pleasure in his son's agony. Agony he would surely face if she was murdered because of his defiance.

"I love you so much Lucie. Truthfully I do. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you, if I live that long. But here in England, I'm a different person. I have to be, if I want to survive." he whispered, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, my Draco!" she exclaimed, "I understand the front you must present but I beg of you to ensure that it remains a front. Don't take his mark and don't allow yourself to be manipulated. Perhaps Dumbledore..."

He but her off, "I don't want to talk about this. Let's not ruin such a perfect weekend. I should return to the manor tonight, and I won't be able to escape until next Friday. I want to make the most of today for five days without you is much too long."

"But we will talk about it." She pressed, almost dangerously.

He ignored her statement, instead choosing to distract her with the Hogwarts letters. She held the thick envelope in her hand, no idea what the parchment inside would reveal. Having been home schooled by her Father in France, with assistance from Draco over the holidays, Lucy had no idea if she would be accepted to the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco assured her that it was a no brainer, but Lucie's confidence was nothing to that of her boyfriend.

"Same time?" he suggested, winking cheekily, erasing the past twenty minutes from his thoughts. At her nod, he began to count down, "Three, two, one!"

Both eagerly tore into their letter. Draco somewhat faked an air of excitement for Lucy as the anticipation of Hogwarts letters had worn off in his third year. However, he failed to notice Lucie hadn't read her letter as when he opened his own, a badge fell out. His pale hand reached out, picking the cold piece of metal, and turning it over. The badge was Slytherin green with silver lettering which clearly read 'Head Boy'

"Apparently, I'm Head Boy," he informed his girlfriend, "Why haven't you read your letter?" he then asked, gesturing the the folded parchment in her hand.

It fell to the table as she left her seat, settling on his lap and hugging him tightly. She pressed her lips to his in what was meant to be a chaste, congratulatory kiss, however he had other plans. His badge and letter fell discarded on the table top as his arms wound around her waist, pressing his lips hard against hers. By this point she was no longer sitting on his lap, but straddling him. His tongue forced it's way past her lips, and explored the hot cavern that was her mouth. She returned the favour in kind as she forced her tongue into motion and the two battled for dominance which Draco easily won. Her face was flushed and his breath was short as they pulled away, the need for oxygen over powering their need to be close.

"Congratulations Draco," she whispered softly, pressing her lips to his one, two, three times.

He acknowledged her with a small smile, and reach behind them to get her letter.

"Are you worried about what it says?" he asked, able to read her like a book.

She nodded, eyes downcast. Fear or worry usually wasn't something Malfoy's looked on with anything other than disdain.

"Would you like me to read it for you?" he asked, pulling her closer to him with the arm which had remained around her waist.

She nodded against his shoulder, which her head had comfortably fallen against.

"You know that no matter what this letter says, I'm proud of you. And I'll see you every holiday, and every weekend, even if I have to sneak out of the castle." he assured her. He didn't doubt her ability in any way, however it was widely known that Hogwarts rarely accepted transfer students. Especially students who had been home schooled.

She smiled at his admission, and nodded again. He cleared his throat, and allowed the letter to fall open in his hand.

"Dear Miss Paradis,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a transfer student to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

Draco never got any further as Lucy attacked his mouth again, thrilled at the prospect of attending school. Draco dropped the letter in his shock before giving way to her advances, kissing her back just as passionately, if not more so. The wooden chair gave a nails-down-a-blackboard screech as he forced it move back, gathering her in his arms and carrying her towards the main bedroom.

He thanked Merlin that he had left the door open, and walked on through, throwing her on the bed with reckless abandon. She wasn't alone on the unmade bed for long as he joined her, easily covering her body with his.

Frantic kisses were exchanged, and he moved from her lips down her jaw line, nipping at her ear lobe as he kissed down her neck. He stopped at the spot where her neck met her shoulder, and sucked hard, intentionally trying to leave a mark. She was breathless but a soft moan broke through her panting, and Draco knew once again he had struck gold with this particular spot. He suck harder, causing her hips to buck upwards, grinding briefly against his straining erection. Her hands pushed hard against his chest, and he attack ceased as he stared down into her eyes.

Her voice, usually sweet and melodic, was seductive and breathy as she said with complete confidence and assurance, "Draco, I want you to fuck me."

He stilled briefly, noting the determine look in her eyes, the way her hair splayed across the white pillows, the heavy rising and falling of her chest, before nodding once, pulling her upwards to meet his mouth. He let her fall back, and his hands lit a fire as they moved from her knees, up and across her creamy thighs, over the curve of her hips and swell of her breast. A single finger danced across her chest before his hand clawed quickly downwards, effectively ripping the buttons on his expensive shirt, allowing it to fall open revealing her to him.

His mouth descended on her right breast, swirling his tongue around her pert nipple, whilst his right forefinger and thumb roughly teased her left breast.

"Draco, please," she panted, unable to withstand his teasing.

"Please what?" he asked, acting oblivious, removing his mouth from her breast only briefly before continuing. She was unable to answer however as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin, causing her to buck towards him wildly, moaning loudly.

His hands stilled her hips and he looked at her with a fulfilled smirk.

"Now, now sweetheart, control yourself..." his voice was deep and seductive, and only succeeded in making her want him more.

His hands remained on her hips as his mouth fell to her chest again. This time lavishing attention all over, leaving a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses as he continued his descent. She watched with wide eyes and dilated pupils as he hovered over her sex. Her breathing was ragged, and his eyes met hers. He winked.

Suddenly his mouth dropped, and his tongue licked along her sex, only briefly darting to where she wanted him most. He attached his mouth to the bundle of nerves he knew would drive her wild, and sucked hard, sliding a finger inside her, and curling it upwards in a beckoning motion.

Her moans continued, getting louder as she became more and more breathless. She was on the edge and he knew it. He also knew he could push her just a little bit more. His teeth gently grazed her clitoris, and she swore loudly, on the verge of seeing stars. Then he stopped.

Her breathing evened as she looked at him, asking silently why he stopped.

He realigned his body with hers, and devilishly whispered in her ear "I want you to come, while I'm inside you."

In tandem with his words, he thrust into her roughly, reveling in the hot, wet centre he knew was just for him. He set a fast rhythm and it wasn't long before her hips were thrusting upwards to meet him at every push.

"Draco, I'm so close,"

He knew she was and he could feel her walls started to clench around him. He sped up his pace, and with a loud cry of his name she clenched repeatedly around him, lost in the haze if her orgasm. He continued throughout this, giving her the full pleasure of the experience, before he released inside her, collapsing with a heavy exhale of air across her face.

"Draco Malfoy, I really fucking love you," she whispered, as he rolled off her, pulling her close to his side.

He kissed her softly before declaring, "Lucie Paradis, I love you so much words can't explain it."

His eyes closed, intending to sleep through his post-coital bliss, and she snuggled close to him, thinking of doing the exact same thing.

Before either could fall in a deep slumber, a thought occurred to her, "Do you promise to take me to Diagon Alley for school things on Friday?"

He chuckled. It appeared now that he had taken care of her need for him her excitement for school was resurfacing.

Pulling her closer than she believed possible, he pressed his lips to her temple, murmuring "I promise."

The couple fell into a comfortable slumber, blissfully unaware of the world outside her bubble. After their actions, the room didn't seem so sparsely decorated. The floor glistened as light glinted off the buttons littering the floor. An expensive white shirt formed a make shirt rug against the hard wooden floor. Blue plaid pyjama pants dangled from the ceiling fan where they had landed somehow when Draco spelled them off. A pair of black boxers and a blue lace thong pooled on the floor. And a bra matching the thong hung on the corner of the beach picture on the wall. Lucie would be horrified if she could see the mess her room had become. Draco however would probably smirk and inform her that it was all in a days work.


End file.
